Natsuki Shinomiya
|Duet Drama Song - ROULETTE, etc. = |Class Song - AMAZING LOVE, etc. = |IDOL Song - BRAND NEW MELODY, etc. = |DEBUT Song - Over the Rainbow, etc. = |senpai-kouhai Song - GAMUSHARA ROman☆Tic, etc. = |others = |others 2 = MAJI LOVE 1000% (ST☆RISH) |others 3 = mirai chizu (ST☆RISH) |Hobbies = Cooking |HAPPY LOVE Song - niji'iro☆OVERDRIVE！, etc. = |Class Song 2 - eien no TRISTAR, etc. = }} Shinomiya Natsuki (四ノ宮 那月) is a student of Saotome Gakuen, sorted into Class A. He is voiced by Taniyama Kishow (谷山 紀章). Appearance He has pale blonde hair that is slightly wavy with one lock curling upwards on the top of his head. He eyes are a bright yellow and he wears glasses. Personality He has an extreme fondness for cute and small things, leading to take an immediate liking towards Haruka. He enjoys cooking but is oblivious to the fact that his food are disastrous. He is also seems to be very light-headed and naive at some times. He suffers a split personality problem - called "Gemini syndrome" - and his other side goes by the name Satsuki. History Years ago, he used to play the violin, and was a "genius" in composing. In his youth, he was inlove with his teacher and composed a song for her. However, she stole his composition and used it to make herself famous. His feelings of anger towards this eventually caused the creation of his other self, Satsuki. Plot Game Original/REPEAT Amazing Aria MUSIC In MUSIC, Otoya has six episodes to unlock each level, and the following songs (all their short versions) featuring Otoya are able to be played: *SOUTHERN CROSS Koi Uta (WALTZ) (サザンクロス恋唄 (ワルツ) southern cross love song (waltz)) *ANDROMEDA de Kuchizuke wo (アンドロメダでクチヅケを kiss in the Andromeda) *ORION de SHOUT OUT (オリオンでSHOUT OUT shout out in the Orion) *AMAZING LOVE (with A Class) *Eien no TRISTAR (永遠のトライスター eternal tristar) (with A Class) *GO!×2 JET COASTER (GO!×2ジェットコースター GO!×2 jet coaster) (with Kurusu Syo) *Welcome to UTA☆PRI world!! (with the rest of the cast) *MAJI LOVE 1000% (マジLOVE1000% serious LOVE 1000%) (with ST☆RISH) *mirai chizu (未来地図, map of the future) (with ST☆RISH) Debut Anime Manga Relationships Nanami Haruka He believes that she is the only person who understand his music. In the anime, upon his first encounter with Haruka he calls her Elizabeth, saying that she reminds him of his dog. Kurusu Syo He shares a room with Kurusu Syo, whom he claims to be as cute as Haruka and is very affectionate towards him. He enjoys petting him and treating him fondly and does not hesitate when it comes to spending time with him. He is also oblivious to Syo's dislike of how Natsuki treats him, but he genuinely cares for Natsuki. Satsuki At first, Natsuki is not aware of Satsuki's existence. As the game progresses, it is revealed that Satsuki was created to protect Natsuki from pain. Game Appearance Trivia *Natsuki tends to use strange and often unfit-for-normal-consumption kinds of ingredients for his food. Strangely, he is not affected by his own cooking. ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Category:A Class Category:Idols Category:ST☆RISH